Mine
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: From sweet chaste kisses to passionate kisses, Jack and Carly learn that no matter what happens in the past or what they did wrong, the power of love can overcome it and no one was going to take her away from him.


**Title:** Mine

**Genre:** Romance and Hurt & Comfort

**Characters:** Jack x Carly

**Rated:** M – for mature/adult content

**Author's Note:** This short story is cannon to a _Soul Eater_ doujinshi called _S_. Anything italicized (without the single quotation marks) is actual quote from the doujinshi. Also, this story will make some references to the anime so this one-shot is partially AU. Please enjoy! ^u^

**Summary:** Jack pulls Carly into a private room to have some alone time with her. From sweet chaste kisses to passionate kisses, Jack and Carly learn that no matter what happens in the past or what they did wrong, the power of love can overcome it.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I only own the plot of this smut story.

Please read this at your own discretion and enjoy this M-rated story!

* * *

_Mine_

* * *

_Please show me more of that shy expression of yours._

_Let me hear more of that bashful sweet voice of yours that I could drown in._

_Call out my name…_

"Jack."

After Jack pulled Carly away from the wedding celebration and their friends, he took her in a private room to have his way with her. Carly tried to struggle away from his grasp but she knew that she wanted to have some alone time with Jack. But seriously! He wanted to fuck her here and now; where there is a wedding going on! Several people watched them leave but no one knew where. Though several people knew about their secret relationship, they did not want others to know about it.

He took her in this private and grand room where the floor was hardwood, big and wide glass windows where one could see the sunset setting in the horizon, draped by red and velvet curtains and a beautiful, black piano stood in the middle of the room. Not far from the piano, a throne like chair was placed ready and waiting for the King to sit upon it.

Jack initiated the first move by cornering Carly into the corner of the room, pinning her against the wall and kissed her senselessly. It was a desperate, desirable, and needy kiss leaving Carly breathless, lightheaded, and blissful at the same time. When Jack heard his beloved calling out his name in between kisses, he stopped to stare into her blue-grey eyes with care, lust, and desire.

_The one that I love…when our eyes meet like this…_

_My heart becomes so heated and obvious…_

A blush crept on Carly's cheek as Jack continued to stare into her eyes. She knew that look in his eyes, telling her that he wanted her in every way. It was hard to look away from his heated stare that her heartbeat picked up its usual pace, her blood roaring and pumping within her veins, her brain felt fuzzy, and her body felt incredibly warmer than usual. She too could not deny that she wants this; to have Jack in her arms, whisper sweet and beautiful words in her ears, be swept by him and having him fuck her senselessly and merciless until she screamed out his name.

"Stand still Carly."

She nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for Jack to make his next move. She could feel his hands pulling and tugging at her dress, looking for that zipper. He finally succeeded finding that zipper—which was incredibly hard and small—and pulled it down as cold air breezed her back. Her beautiful aquamarine, strapless dress slid off halfway, clinging onto her hips. Carly quickly opened her eyes only to see Jack staring at her heaving chest and his next move caused her to squeal in surprise.

Jack planted tiny, sweet kisses on her neck, chest and near her breast that he enjoyed listening to her pants and mewls, making him feel turned on.

"Your skin feels hot." He huskily whispered into her ears, making Carly shiver. He managed to untie her pretty bun (which took her hours to get it right), letting her long, ebony hair drop onto her shoulders.

"That's because-_ah_!"

_Because of me, when I hear that sweet voice and feel this heat…_

_I'm happy._

His lips trailed and traced every part of her, leaving no skin untouched and unexplored. His lips found hers again and he drowned her with desire and need. Carly pulled him closer, pulling and raking through his golden-blond hair. Tongues clashed and tangoed, breaths mingled and tingled, pants and muffled moans could be heard and it was echoing in the grand private room. She felt every part of her being burning with lust, lust, lust and desire, wanting Jack in every possible way. What was taking him so long to fuck her already?! Her legs trembled, that she was sure that her legs would give out and turn into jelly if he continued on like this.

The heated kiss ended causing Carly to tumble right into his chest. With her cheeks still burning, her breathing was rasp. She never knew that he could take her breath away like this. It was like he was an expert or something like that. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent, his smell and in her own opinion, he smells wonderful. She felt his chest rumble with laughter.

"What's so funny Jack?"

"Have you been overwhelmed by pleasure that you can no longer stand?" he chuckled.

Carly did not find this funny. "Sh-shut up." Her cheeks were surely going to ignite.

"How cute." Jack kissed her temple and forehead, inhaled her ebony hair, taking his sweet time to let her scent sink in him. She smelled like jasmines and vanilla and it was the perfect scent for her. His strong arms wrapped around her curvy body, taking in and caressing every curve and counter of her body. Without any warning, Jack hoisted his beloved Carly into his arms in bridal style.

"Jack what are you doing?"

He did not answer her. Instead, he carried her across the room to the throne-like chair and set her down to sit. Carly titled her head up to see Jack. His facial expression was hard to read.

"Carly." He tenderly caressed her cheek, making her feel warm. Jack bends down up to eye level with her, staring into her gleaming eyes. She was so darn beautiful, sweet, and many other things that he could not find enough words to describe her. This wonderful and beautiful young lady in front of him made him feel so many emotions that without her, his life would be boring and meaningless without her. Jack closed the space between them and once again kissed her.

God Jack was going to give her a heart attack if he continued to surprise her with every kiss. His mouth sucked, kissed and bite on her flushed, hot skin as he whispered, "I love you."

That '_I love you_' sounded so nice and sincere but Carly was not sure if he actually meant it.

Actually she was scared to take in his words into consideration.

The cold sensation on her back and upper body breezed her hot and flushed body, reminding her that she was topless (with the exception of her bra covering her breast of course). Her hands snaked up its way to tug at Jack's purple necktie, stopping him from what he is doing.

"Your clothes," she breathed out, "You're the only one still fully clothed." Carly lowered her gaze, "It's not fair."

Jack titled his head in confusion. "You want me to undress as well?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I'll undress for you." Jack began to take off his black suit, along with his necktie and white shirt but only to be halt once again by Carly.

"Here let me do it." She grabs his necktie and unties it. Next, was his white shirt. Carly took her time unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying this strip tease. Her hands began to tremble with excitement and fear. Dear god! She was not sure if she was ready to take this to the next level.

_Your hands…They're trembling…_

Once Carly finished unbuttoning the last button of his shirt, she eyed that magnificent body of his, drinking him from his tone chest to those small but well built abs. Her hands wanted to experiment and touch his godly-built-like body, wanting to know how strong and muscular they would feel. And, _oh_, how it ache her to pinch his nipples with her hands, to bite and suck on his nipples. There are so many things that she would like to do with his hot body.

Jack did not mind being stared at and his followed Carly's gaze down to that tight bulge between his legs. He did not know that his own body would turn her on that he barely heard her gulp in nervousness. He bends down once more and moves closer to her, foreheads touching and notices that blush on her cheeks. "You're so wonderful."

Blue-grey eyes met with violet eyes filled with desire, lust, need, lust, want, and did they mention lust? Their lips locked once again, letting their hearts do as they please.

Jack's hands caressed her flushed skin, going lower and lower until it reach at the hem of her dress. His fingers stroked the inner thighs of her legs, rubbing it in a small circular motion making her moan and shutter in pleasure. He likes what he can do to her with the touches that he doing, so his hand venture further in until his fingers tugged and pulled at her panty. Carly nearly broke the kiss but Jack held her by using his tongue to probe further into her mouth, tasting her. She nearly melted into this sinful and delicious kiss as Jack resumed what he was doing. His fingers pushed aside her panty while his fingers brushed her wet, aching sex. With a flick of his finger, he touched a sensitive spot that Carly did not even know that it exists. Carly moaned at his touch while his fingers played and teased her wet, pink folds of her aching sex. She really could not stop moaning and nearly forgot how to breathe that she broke the kiss with a sharp gasp.

"Jack!"

She threw her head back and rolled her eyes, shuttering in pleasure. The sensation between her legs begged for more for his bold touches. Jack stroke, crook and curl his fingers hitting certain spots and thrust his fingers in and out of her sex, adding another finger into the sexual act enjoying those lustful moans and whimpers that Carly was making. Who knew that he could make her feel this horny? Damn it he was horny for her too! He continued to do his wonderful job that he forgot that he was in a five star hotel, invited by his childhood friend to a wedding in the first place. It wasn't until they both heard the most awful thing:

"Jack! Carly! Where are you?"

Jack and Carly froze on the spot. No, this can't be really happening! In their mist of their pleasure, they forgot about the consequences if someone happens to search for them if they were gone for a long time. Fuck! And what's worse is that they knew who that voice belong to. "Jack! Carly!"

Yeah, they knew who it was.

The doorknob began to twist and turn as a turf of orange hair appeared at the entrance of the so-call 'private' room. "Jack!"

"What do you want Crow?" Jack bellowed, standing up in the process.

"What are you doing in here? Is Carly with you?" Crow asked, ready to enter the room when:

"Don't come in!" he warned him. "It's none of your business if I'm in here."

Crow peeked inside only to see his friend almost shirtless. "Why are you—?" Crow stopped talking and noticed a pair of feminine legs. Someone was sitting on that chair and Crow knew who this girl is. "Carly's here isn't she?" A sly smile spread on his face. "Can I—"

"No! Out!"

_Carly is mine and mine alone._

"Can't you just let me watch, please?"

"Fuck no you can't watch. Get lost!"

Crow frowned in disappointment. "Fine, I'm leaving. I'm leaving. Just make sure to do it quietly so no one can hear you." He turned his back from the ajar private room. "Hopefully no one else would dare to enter in this room." He closed the door behind him and proceeded to go back to the party.

Jack glanced one last time at the door, hoping that Crow would not walk back in this room. He felt a tug and turned his attention to his beloved Carly. "Jack." He nearly forgot that he had left her crying out in pleasure before being interrupted by a certain busybody. "More."

He bends down to eye level with her. "More what?" he asked innocently and bashfully, lifting her right leg to take off her shoes.

"You're so mean," she pouted in retaliation.

"If you don't tell me, then I won't know." Jack finally took off her high heel shoes and gently placed a chaste kiss on her ankle.

Carly observed him with heavy lidded eye. She could barely feel the faintest pressure of his lips kissing her calves, knees and her thighs, making the fine hairs of her back rise. Her eyes widen for a moment as his lips ventured further into her inner thighs. Surely he was not planning to kiss her…_there!_ She felt her heart palpitating in abnormal beat as she yelped in surprise, feeling his hair tickling her inner thighs. "Ah, not there!" she whimpered while gnawing her lower lip.

But Jack did not hear her protest. Come on Carly there has to be a way to stop him from doing _that_. What can she do to get his attention? There has to be something! She blurted out: "Kiss!"

Jack stop. His face was a few inches away from her sex and titled up to stare at Carly's face with a confused glance, "What?"

She could tell that Jack was anticipating getting in between her legs but it was the only way to get his attention. She was not ready for that part. No, she just need some time before she was completely sure of herself. With more confidence, she told him, "I want a kiss."

Jack stares at her for a moment. She looked like a frighten deer caught by a bright flashing car light as her eyes gleamed with anxiousness, her lips trembled and her body tensed. He hated seeing her like this, trembling in fear that his heart twisted in pain. How can he be so stupid? Letting his satisfaction and desire take over his emotions, what kind of man is he? Hurting Carly was not one of the things he did not want to do. He already did it once during the Dark Signer war by abandoning her in the city while he was off into the Satellite, only to find out that she had infiltrated in the Arcadia Movement just to get some information and getting killed in the process.

Reliving those painful memories of the past was a total nightmare.

He cupped her face and brought it close to his. This time, he was not going to let go of her. He is going to hold her close and let her know how much he wants her. "Say my name over and over again. Then I'll give you one."

Carly chew her lower lip and obliged to his command. "Jack."

His face moved closer to hers.

"Jack…Jack." Her cheeks flared. "Jack…Jack." She could feel his lips feathering over hers. "I love you." She barely whispered as he captured her lips in a sweet peck.

They pulled away as they stare into each other's eyes. "Carly."

"Jack."

"Carly."

"Jack."

Saying each other's names was starting to sound a little ridiculous. Carly felt her lips stretching into a smile as a giggle burst. Jack was dumbfounded. He did not understand why Carly was laughing. Was it something that he did?

"This is becoming a little strange."

He still did not understand as Carly was still laughing. What was strange? They only thing they have said is each other names. That was only it. Wait a minute! Now he understood her as a smirk stretched on his lips. "A little too much?"

Maybe saying each other's name sounded stupid.

Carly nodded.

_Okay…Let's do it without the names._

Seeing Carly relax and more carefree once more, he brought his face closer to her chest and proceed to plant tiny kisses on her chest. He could not get enough of her. Her taste, her touch, her body, her hot breath breathing onto his ear while she panted and mewled to his heated kisses; she was simply too much for her to take in. He managed to take off her bra and watched with hunger as her nipples perk up by the coldness. He watched her pink lips part and her eyes closed when he flicked her nipple with his finger. Seeing Carly in this sexy state, he took his time sucking and biting gently on her perk nipple while his other hand flicked, twist and pinched her other nipple. Jack could feel her pulling and massaging his hair, crying in a high pitch tone.

This girl meant everything to him. She is his fresh breath of air, she is his other half and without her, life meant nothing to him. Even if he is World King of Riding Duel, nothing can make him happy. She is the only one that can bring him happiness. Jack stops groping on her breast and pressed his ears to listen to her heart beat. It is thumping loudly beneath his ears. "Hey Carly…"

Carly watched beneath her, enchanted to see Jack listening to her heart. Right now, when he called her name out, his tone was not his usual confident 'Kingly' tone. This time he sounded sad, depressed maybe. What could make him sad all of a sudden?

"If by any chance," he began, gulping, afraid that he was going to sound nervous and stupid but he had to continue, "…if you didn't bail me out of the hospital would you still notice me?" He asked. He lowered his head, resting it against her lap.

Where was Jack Atlas going at?

"How could you…"

"If I were still that arrogant jerk of a King that I was back then," Jack lifted himself to face Carly eye to eye, "…would you still look at me? Would you still grow to love me?" Jack stares into Carly's eyes with wariness. He waited for her answer hoping to hear something like, 'Of course I love you. Why would you think that?'

But instead silence hung over them.

Why would he ask her such a question?

Did he not know how much she loves him?

Did she not show him how much he means to her?

_I'm scared…Always…_

"Or…"

_Am I the only one in love?_

_I love you too much._

Carly feels a pang of guilt. Seeing Jack in a distress state and with the way that he is looking at her caused her heart to jolt in pain. "Jack." She croaked out unaware how she sounds like.

_I feel like I might break._

Her eyes twinkle with sadness. No! How can he ever doubt her love, loyalty and devotion to him? She could not imagine her life go on without him. "I can't stand the idea of not being with you!" Carly choked back a sob, "I can't imagine being with anyone else! I don't want to Jack!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to cry and hiccup.

"Don't say things like that."

He feels guilty for bring up such an absurd idea.

"Sorry."

Jack wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry." He didn't mean to make her cry by bring up such a though. He embraced her in a hug, holding her close. He held her tight as if she was his lifeline. His nose buried into her hair, breathing out that terrifying though of not having her around. "I can't imagine being with anyone else but _you_ either."

"Jack."

_I love you…_

_What should I do with this love of mine?_

_I want to protect everything that is you._

They stayed like this for a moment trying to comfort each other's pain, doubts and fears. They wished that they could stay like this forever but considering the situation and location that they are in they knew that they could not stay in this same position.

"Jack," Carly murmured against his chest. She pulls away from his warm embrace and gave him that genuine smile that she knew made his heart flutter. She felt ready. She was sure that she was ready to give her body to him. She trusts him and she would not mind giving her heart to him. She peels his shirt off and she struggles to get his pants off. "_Ngh_, hurry Jack!"

"What?"

The calm and collective reporter girl was begging him to hurry. But does that mean that she, she…

"Here," Carly finally unbuckled that dreaded belt and unbutton his pants with her hands still trembling.

_You…_

"Do you want it?" he asks, astonished and surprise to her sudden urges.

Carly cheeks flared into a tenfold as she nodded meekly, unzipping his pants and pulled down his pants along with his boxers, ceremonially pooling around at his feet. Carly stared at his dick. This was her first time seeing one in real life other than having it to look at it in the book. It was nothing like what health textbooks illustrated about men's penis. Jack's dick was different. Licking her dry lips tentatively she inhaled deeply and took a tentative lick at his cock.

Jack stutter in pleasure getting used to her touch and her hot mouth licking and sucking on his cock. He gripped on her shoulders, holding himself to stand or else he would have fallen. He watched her bashfully stroking his dick and squeezed his sensitive ball, experimenting what noises he made and where he likes to be touched the most. Eliciting the sexiest moans and groans, Carly grinned and took him completely. Jack growled when Carly began to suck his cock eagerly, practically making his knees weak and buckle, his blood boiled and roar in his ears. He glanced down to see her head bobbing and sucking with such eager that he could not imagine seeing her like this.

Carly muffled a strangle moan in his cock. With a powerful suck, Jack came like he never could imagine.

_Sallow it just like that, with pleasure…_

He watched her swallow in all of his essences. She didn't have to swallow his essence and he could tell because Carly almost choked a spit.

"Jack, hurry…I want…"

_Hey that's…foul play…_

Enough fooling around, Jack was ready.

"Carly put your hand over here." He instructed her, indicating where to place her hands. "Can you hold this position?"

Carly nodded and did what she was told to do. She had her back against him and felt his hands pushing her back down making her bend, waiting for his next move. What was he going to do next? She felt her dress being lifted, her panties was shoved aside and felt the tip of his cock brushing her aching sex. She bit back a whimper but Jack massaged her back; it was almost as if he was trying to sooth her nervousness away. Once she relaxed, Jack thrust all the way in as she bit back a muffle cry. Her body shook uncontrollably by the intense pain. This strange sensation of having Jack's dick inside of her, stretching her and filling her was going to take some time.

Jack licked and planted small kisses on her shoulders, soothing her pain away. He started to move in a slow and steady pace to see how much she can handle but it seems that Carly's pants confirmed that she was in pain. He stops and leaned in, to whisper in her ear.

"I'm inside of you. It's so nice and warm." He breathed into her ears. "How is it for you Carly? How does it feel?"

"It's, _ah_–!" Carly stammered in pain and embarrassed after hearing him talk in such a lewd way. It was too much for her to handle. What do most men want to hear about their dick? The first thing that came out is: "It's so big…" She squeezed the handlebars of the chair, knuckles turning white as alabaster, her eyes shut tight trying to concentrate on something else other than his cock being inside of her.

Jack continued to thrust in a steady pace. She could feel him pick up his pace as the pain continued to bother her.

"_Ah_! Not so fast! S-stop! _Ah_!"

"You were the one who wanted it so badly, right?"

Carly continued to pant, moan and cry out in pain. Her female friends were right. It was incredibly painful the first time and she was not sure how much she was going to handle this excruciating pain. This was too much! She could feel Jack thrusting with the same vigor pace making her body flush with such heat. Soon the pain diminished replaced by a sensation that was between the borderline of buzzing pleasure and zealous. Her body shivered in delight, begging and craving for more for his thrust.

Yes, there it was that sensation…she just had to reach to the same pace and thrust as him.

"_Ah_, Jack!" Her back arched, twisting her torso to see how Jack was doing. He captured her lips and muffled out her moans.

* * *

Outside the luxurious ballroom, Stephanie, the waitress from Cafe la Geen, wanders the hallways searching for her friend/enemy Carly. She did manage to see Jack pulling her away, somewhere but seriously, they were gone for too long!

'_Where could they be?_'

She paced around the beautiful hotel searching for the reporter girl and the blonde male but to her, it seems that they disappeared without telling anyone that they would be leaving.

The first place she decided to check was the ladies bathroom but no one was there. Next, she checked the parking lot but to her surprise, Jack's Phoenix Whirlwind and Carly's yellow beetle car are still there. She even asked the concierge if they had seen Jack or Carly going out of the hotel but they confirmed her that they had not seen them in awhile.

So, where the fuck could they have gone to?

The music blared loudly from the ballroom as friends and family cheered for the happily and newlywed couple. Guests walked in and out of the hotel and the sound of the elevator dinging brought out the lively and busy business of the hotel. Stephanie decided to not go back to the party and continued her search for Carly and Jack. Just wait until Carly returned she was going to give her a piece of her mind about leaving with Jack. She quickly ran towards the elevator, getting in just in time as the sound of a _ding_ followed by the elevator closing behind her. She was lucky to be alone and as of right now she did not want to see anyone. Stephanie pushed some random button letting the movable machine take her anywhere.

How dare she leave with her beloved Jack? Why couldn't Jack see her with the same loving eyes that he gave to Carly? Why was love not on her side? Stephanie felt the elevator come into a halt and she proceed out. She glanced around to see on what floor she is on but to her surprise, not one single person was around. Her eyes roamed the fancy hallway. It was lightly dimmed but what caught her attention was the sound of a muffle cry.

'W_here is that noise coming from?_' She thought, walking down the hallway hoping to find out who could be–wait! The sound of someone moaning echoed in one particular room as she walked towards the room where Jack and Carly were having their sexy time. Stephanie pressed her ears against the door and sure enough someone was moaning, no, wait…the sound of panting…she could not tell.

'W_hat's going on in there?_'

If she could just take a small peek…

"What are you doing here?"

Stephanie squeaked and jumped in surprise, pulling her head away from the door with a blush dusting her cheeks. She turned around only to meet with Crow's curious gaze. She silently hissed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Lower your tone Stephanie." Crow crossed his arms. "I asked you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Carly and Jack. I haven't seen them for awhile and I just want to know where they are."

If Crow had not arrived in time, by now Stephanie would have barged into the private room and ruin their moment. "You're looking in the wrong place. They're not here."

Stephanie squint her eyes, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not, "How do you know?"

"I already checked myself moments ago."

"So where do you think they could be at?"

Crow did not know how to answer her question. The sound of another muffle moan echoed in the same room where they are both standing. '_Shit! They're being too loud._' He scratched the back of his head, lowering his gaze on the floor. "Look, umm…why don't we go back to the party." He glanced up only to see her staring at him with caution. "They're probably there." He proceeds to grab her hand and drag her away when she snatched her arm away.

"I'm not going back. Until I find out where Jack and Carly are, there's no way I'm going back."

He tried his best to be nice to her but this time he is going to drag her back one way or another. Crow was not going to allow her to barge in there. "I really hate to do this," he approached her and hoisted her up in his arms as she began to sputter in protest.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? Put me down right this instant! Put. Me. Down!"

Stephanie punched and squirmed out of his hold but he held her tight. She was not going to leave, nope she was going to find them one way or another and there was no way Crow was going to take her back to the party.

"Let's go back to the party."

"You're going to regret this Crow! Put me down! Put me–!" her protest was silenced by Crow's hands covering her mouth and the only sound she made was, "Mmhp! _MMPH!_" Stephanie wriggled to free herself from his hold but she was weak.

They both entered the elevator as Crow's back smacked against the wall. Stupid! She managed to push him against the wall. His grip on Stephanie loosen as she quickly tried to run out but to her dismay, Crow pulled her back in and without knowing what was going to happen next:

Their lips met.

How could this happen? How could she have tripped into his lips? The sound of the elevator closing fell deaf to their ears, lips still locked while they stared at each other with frighten, shocked expression.

* * *

Back inside the private grand room, unaware of what is occurring outside; Jack continued on with his onslaught of pressure, eliciting the naughtiest and dirtiest noise that no porn video could ever provide. He was finally glad to know that Carly was enjoying this as much as he was, grinning sinfully when she moved her body along with his rhythmic thrust.

_The one that I love…_

_Only look at me…_

Carly's pants and whimpers echoed in the room, the sensation between her legs craved for more of Jack's relentless thrust. Her heart was hammering forcefully in her chest cavity, her skin felt like it was going to burst into flames but she could feel Jack clutching onto her hips tighter, almost to a near painful level. She could hear his groans and grunts, his ghostly breath tickling her back as he pressed his lips on the outer of her ear and hoarsely whispered her name out.

_Don't let go all by yourself…_

_Don't leave me behind._

"I can't…" Carly cried out shamelessly and wanton, "_Ah_!" Breathless and without enough strength, Carly gave in feeling the red hot waves of pleasure filling her as her toes curled, her back arched, her shaky legs could barely keep her up and gave out, sinking down on the floor. Jack wraps his arms around her waist holding her and falling along with her as they both rode of their orgasm.

_Always stay by my side…_

"Carly," he breathed into her ears after coming off from his climax. He trailed sweet and warm kisses on her back relieving her from any stress that she has right now.

She turned around still sitting on the floor as she smiled meekly at him. Her black hair stuck to her face (due to the sweat), her cheeks red with sex and excretion, her breathing returned to normal '_That was…that was_', She could not find the right words to describe what she just felt with Jack. She glanced up only to see Jack staring at her with loving eyes.

"If you weren't pleased…" Jack began but he was silenced by her with her finger placed over his lips. "Sorry." He mumbled against her finger. He picked up his black blazer jacket and covers Carly's expose upper body, "But…" he pulled her in, drawing her close in a warm embrace, "we both wanted it, right?"

Carly's cheeks flamed. She nodded. He did not sound happy at all. After what they just did, she could tell that Jack was starting to doubt his ability. She did not want to make him feel guilty or less of a man. Yes, she did feel pleased by his arousal and she would not have it any other way.

Jack glanced away from her, feeling dejected. What if he didn't make her turned on?

"Piano!"

He turned around, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

"If you play the piano for me, I'll forgive you." She smiled warmly at him. "Look, there's one over there." She pointed at the glossy, black piano settle in the middle of the room.

Jack could not deny her request to play the piano, especially if she was giving him that puppy eye stare. He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Carly giggled.

"Here," he lifted the cupboard of the piano and sat down. Jack glanced down at the black and white keyboard of the piano deciding on what musical note should he play for her. This was his first time playing the piano for someone. No one had taught him to play the piano when he was in the Satellite but when he arrived to New Domino City he was forced to learn it. Closing his eyes, he began to play a tune that was not familiar but it did send soothing tunes to her soul.

Carly followed behind him and sat next to him, listening to him play for her, watching his long, dexterous fingers hit each key and note to the beautiful piece that he is playing. It lulls her into peace oblivion as Jack continued on his forlorn tale. She stares for a moment at his fingers as the music fall deaf in her ears and the only thing she can think is how those same fingers that are playing the music notes are the same one that touched and stroked her pink folds.

'_Such beautiful fingers…_'

The longer she stared at them the more she felt aroused to those lengthy, manly hands.

'_Earlier, with those fingers, he…_' Her cheeks ignited, just think about it.

"What's wrong Carly?" he asked her, breaking her from her trance.

Carly squeaked in surprise. "Umm…no it's nothing."

"Liar." Jack could tell that she was lying. There was no way she could not be thinking about nothing when her cheeks stained her face. A lopsided grin stretched on his face, he knew what she was thinking about. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He pecked her lips in a teasing way until he finally succeeded to kiss her.

_More…_

_I want to snatch all of you away._

Jack felt like going for round two. He closed the piano, carried Carly up (without breaking the kiss) and set her down on top of the piano.

"Eh, what…?"

"Let's continue where we left off." He kicked the small bench, pushed Carly back gently until she was laid onto the black piano as he was hovering above her with mirth gleaming in his violet eyes.

"Wait!" Carly nervously blurted out. "I-I'll fall."

Jack chuckled and nuzzled within the crook of her neck, making her heart thump wildly in her chest. He could feel her pulse thumping lightly on her neck as he pulls away and glanced down to her blue-grey eyes. "You won't fall. I'll catch you if you do fall." He sealed her lips with a gentle, soft, sweet kiss.

_The one I love…_

Their hands intertwine.

_Let's melt into each other, just like this._

_Just like this…_

"Jack."

_Let's become one._

"Carly."

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** Comments, reviews, questions, concern, please click the review button and leave your lovely reviews for me to read. And thank you for reading! Feedbacks are appreciated! =)


End file.
